Winter Kiss
by GiorgiaKerr
Summary: Three little drabbles of winter kisses. - Vanessa/Nina, Roman/Marc, Roman/Jenny


**Disclaimer:** Eh.

**Summary:** Three little drabbles of winter kisses. Because it´s getting COLD (in places which aren't here), and I have to turn that into something positive. Unadulterated fluff. I apologise for nothing.

* * *

Nina pulled her coat a little tighter around her. Why Vanessa had forced her to go to Boston for Christmas was beyond her, when she - they - could have been in California with a light sweater and an autumn scarf. Her fingers closed desparately around her hot chocolate.

Next to her, Vanessa nursed a cup of what happened when Anerican college students attempted Glühwein, the steam coming off so quickly that Nina was amazed there was any liquid left at all. She watched as Vanessa joked with the two boys closest to her, something that was just too fast for Nina to catch. As she watched, Vanessa turned to look at her, laughter written plainly, openly, beautifully on her face, cheeks slightly pink from the cold and the wine. She felt her own face heat up a little as Vanessa casually threw an arm around her shoulders, half-hugging her.

The looked at each other for a few seconds. The smile disappeared from Vanessa´s mouth as she licked her lips, but shone just as clearly in her eyes.

As Vanessa leaned forward to kiss her, Nina was surprised to find herself smiling. Because despite the crappy weather, and the fact that her English was still too far behind Vanessa´s to actually follow most of the conversation, she was happy.

Much happier than she could remember being over any of her Christmases in Essen.

Yes, she preferred California, but right now, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

He woke up at the sound of the key turning in the lock. "Marc," he said to himself as he heard the familiar footfalls in the hall. Roman snuggled further into the bed, eyes still sclosed, waiting for the footsteps to come nearer. For the rustle of clothing and thud of shoes, for the mattress to dip beside him, the well-known figure to curl itself around his own.

He waited. Nothing.

Instead, quite unexpectedly, he felt a nose brush his cheek. A very, very cold nose. It was followed by a very cold, slightly stubbly cheek. The combination caused him to shiver slightly. He felt Marc smile against his neck as two cold lips press firmly at his throat, quickly followed by a warm tongue. He grunted contentedly. Marc chuckled. A heavy weight settled itself on top of him, wriggling far too childishly for this time of night.

It was then that Roman realised that Marc was still wearing his scarf; he was sure he could feel hard shoes through the covers.

"You know what?" he asked in Roman´s ear.

Roman grunted something that was supposed to be, "What?"

Marc traced a path up to his ear with his hot-and-cold kisses. "I think it will snow tomorrow."

* * *

Jennifer had been cranky since this morning. Something about the temperature of her coffee, or the whereabouts of her favourite legwarmers, he thought. He hadn´t really paid her much attention: he was far too used to her moods.

Besides, it was the first snow of the year - Jenny´s foul mood was not going to stop him from enjoying it.

He heard little Vanessa gasp excitedly behind them as they made their way to the skating rink. He smiled, threatened to kick a bit of snow at her as she giggled madly. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Stop being so childish, Roman." He barely refrained from poking his tongue out at her.

Vanessa didn´t.

"What good is the public service unless they clean away the snow?" Jenny asked. It was Roman who rolled his eyes now.

"Jenny, you´re going to the ice rink, and you´re complaining about snow?" His tone of voice told her just how ridiculous he thought that was. She just scoffed, pointedly ignoring his remark.

"Vanessa, hurry up," she snapped. "The little brat is going to be completely soaked with all that snow, and I´m going to be blamed for it."

Before Roman could point out that Vanessa was barely nine years old, they had reached the rink.

Jennifer snapped at Vanessa again, flipped her hair, readjusted her bag, and turned to Roman.

"We'll do lunch," she declared with an almost comical sophistocation, kissing Roman on both cheeks, and all but dragging her sister through the doors. Roman put a hand to his cheek and smiled to himself. Had he needed proof that Jennifer was less of an Ice Queen than she wished people to believe, it was right there.

Jennifer´s lips were warm.


End file.
